


A Dance With the Devil

by Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction



Series: The Monster Series Collection [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fallen angel!steve, PORN gifs, actual witch!wanda, demon!Bucky, incubus!bucky, porn without much plot, succubus!Natasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction/pseuds/Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction
Summary: You’ve been plagued recently by sexual dreams, all featuring the same man. He has long dark brown hair and piercing steel blue eyes. Every time, the dreams ends before you’re ever really satisfied (but, truly, you don’t think you would ever stop wanting more of the man).Then, one day, you see him in the waking world, and he seems to know every dirty thought and dream you’ve ever had about him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language (as always), smut, NSFW, 18+, porn gifs, unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it)  
> A/N: The fourth and final installment of The Monster Series! I feel it’s only fair to warn all of you, this is porn. Plain and simple. There is almost no plot whatsoever, but I figured that the other three each had their own unique thing (unexpected/horror ending, sweet story w/ magical reader, heartbreak/bittersweetness, and so… we have smut). Enjoy, my pretties.  
> *gifs not mine*

[Originally posted by 221bwithyou](https://tmblr.co/ZMHSKv1faNDPf)

“Yeah, baby, just like that,” he purred, holding his cock steady as you speared yourself on it. The stretch was delicious, making you moan loudly as he bottomed out inside of you. 

“You take my cock so nice, Doll,” he murmured, reaching around to rub your clit gently as a reward. 

“Oh god, please fuck me, master,” you pleaded, hips bucking against his hand. 

“God isn’t the one inside of you, my little slut. But since you asked so nicely…” he said silkily, pulling his hips back slowly before snapping them forward again, making you cry out with pleasure. Every move inside of you was the epitome of pleasure, better than anyone you’d had before. 

He fucked you relentlessly, setting a brutal pace that had you screaming your satisfaction in minutes. He grabbed your hips, pulling you back onto his cock with every thrust forward, his balls slapping lewdly against you. He bent over you and took a nipple roughly in his grasp, pinching it almost painfully hard, causing you to mewl and arch your chest into his hand. 

“Please- fuck- I’m so close. Don’t stop!” you begged, savoring the way his pace sped up at your words. 

“You gonna be a good girl and cum for me, Doll?” he whispered in your ear before biting your earlobe. 

You turned your head to look at him, capturing his lips with your own. His blue eyes never left yours as you nodded and begged, “Please, sir, I wanna cum. Want your cum in me,” you murmured, eyes pleading with him. 

“You’re such a fucking slut. I love it,” he said, grinning wickedly. His lips latched onto your shoulder, sucking hard enough to leave love bites. You gasped in mingled pain and pleasure as he bit your neck before soothing it with a lick. 

His fingers on your clit picked up their pace and you felt yourself nearing your climax. You reached behind you and gently cupped his balls, causing him to murmur praises in your ear, and you felt yourself about to-

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_ **

You sat up in your bed, suddenly wide awake. You turned and glared at your phone, which was blaring that god awful alarm. 

“Just when I was about to get to the good part…” you muttered angrily, fighting the urge to throw the thing against your wall. You angrily jammed your finger on the _Dismiss Alarm_ button and groaned, flopping backwards onto your bed. Maybe you could just… go back to sleep and hope to pick up the dream where you’d left off? 

Bah, that never fucking worked, and you had to get to work if you wanted enough money for food this month. 

You wiped a hand over your face, glaring at the sun shining merrily through the window. You were tired. In fact, you were always tired nowadays. You attributed it to the fitful sleep the man in your dreams caused. You weren’t sure exactly when you started dreaming about him, but you enjoyed yourself immensely every time he made an appearance in your dreams… which was every night.

You groaned and got up from bed and went to get ready for your day.

* * *

You gazed around the room, base-filled music pounding in your ears. Monsters from almost every species you’d ever heard of were dancing around you, unaware of the perfectly tasty main course in their midst. You still weren’t entirely sure how’d you’d been convinced to come in here. You’d lost Wanda a while ago and you sincerely hoped you wouldn’t end up dead tonight. 

The conversation had gone something like this:

> “I refuse,” you said bluntly, glaring at your friend, Wanda. 
> 
> “Come on, it’ll be fine! They won’t know you’re human!” she insisted.
> 
> You see, Wanda was a witch. A powerful one, at that. You’d become her friend after a particularly harrowing escape from a vampire together and had been inseparable ever since. She was now trying to convince you to come with her to a supernatural-creatures-only night club, but you weren’t biting. 
> 
> “Wanda, they’ll spot me from a mile away. Or, if they have ‘wolves at the door, smell me,” you said, crossing your arms obstinately.
> 
> “Please, (Y/N)! I’ll mask you! It’ll be fun I promise!” she pleaded, falling on her hands and knees, looking, frankly, a bit pathetic. 
> 
> You groaned, rolling your eyes. “Fine, but you’ll owe me. Now, stop grovelling. It’s beneath you.”
> 
> She leaped up and cheered in excitement then quickly ran off, dragging you behind her to get ready for your night out on the town. 

So now, here you were. At a club full of supernatural beings, at least half of which would eat you in a heartbeat if they knew you were there. 

To Wanda’s credit, though, she’d done a spectacular job of hiding your true identity; Not even the werewolves guarding the door had sniffed twice.

That was, until a familiar set of eyes caught your attention from across the room. 

[Originally posted by buckynsebimagines](https://tmblr.co/Za4Gnj20jCyqm)

He was staring directly at you, blue-grey eyes trained on you like a hawk watching its prey. The smirk on his lips was just as familiar as his eyes, and you felt heat pool between your thighs at the sight of him. 

You knew that people in dreams were people you saw in day-to-day life, but to see him here, of all places-

You stood, frozen, as he gracefully got up from the table in the corner he’d been sitting at, and made his way over to you. He dodged people easily, cutting a path straight to you. A small voice in the back of your mind told you to run, but it was silenced by the other hundreds of voices telling you to run to him; throw yourself at him, even. 

Before you knew it he was in front of you, wicked smile on his face. He leaned down until his mouth was by your ear; you could feel his warm breath caress your neck and you shuddered involuntarily. 

“Hello, pet. How did you get in here?” he asked quietly, breath tickling your ear. 

You felt your blood drain from your face. “H-how did you-” you sputtered, turning to look at him, shocked. How could he know you didn’t belong here?

“Oh, come now, Doll. You think I wouldn’t recognize you after all the fun we have together on a nightly basis?” he asked, tucking a piece of your loose hair behind your ear. His fingertips brushed against your skin lightly and you sighed happily at the contact, however brief it was. 

You tried to focus on his words, though just being around him seemed to dull every sense you had and muddle your train of thought. 

“What do you mean? I’ve never met you before in my life,” you said, brows furrowing in confusion. I mean, sure, you had a dirty mind, but those were dreams. He wasn’t making any sense. Then again, how often did you hear guys nowadays calling girls “Doll”?

He _tsked_ at you, eyes turning hard as he gazed down at you. “Now, pet. You know how I feel about lyin’,” he chastised, fingertips trailing from your cheek down your neck, lingering over the spot which the man in the dream had sucked a hickey onto your skin. It felt tender under his fingers, as though there really was a bruise there and your hand flew to your neck, covering it self consciously. 

“I’m sorry, I think you have the wrong person,” you said, turning on your heel to leave. The tiny animalistic part of your brain was telling you to run, and run fast. 

He was in front of you a half second later, head tilted to the side as he regarded you. You froze, looking up at him, your eyes wide with fear. His gaze softened at your expression and he reached towards you slowly, giving you time to move away. You were too terrified to move, and he cupped your cheek gently with his hand. “You don’t need to be afraid of me, Doll. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to,” he promised, stroking your cheek gently. “Do you understand that?” he asked, eyebrows raised in question. 

“Yes,” you murmured, unable to look away from his enchanting blue eyes. You felt yourself take a step forward, but you hadn’t told your body to move. It was like he was an irresistible force and you weren’t sure if you even wanted to try and resist. 

He leaned closely to you, voice quiet in your ear. “Now, I think there’s been a misunderstanding. You _do_ know me, Doll. You know me quite well, in fact; intimately, even. Just like I know every nook and cranny of your body, and just how to bring you the pleasure you so crave,” he purred, other arm sneaking around your waist to pull you slowly to his broad chest. Your heart pounded in your ribcage as you listened to his words. Could he really be the man from your dreams? It seemed the only logical explanation, even though it was illogical on principle. 

You inhaled his heady scent deeply; even that was the same. It made you dizzy and you leaned farther into his embrace, relaxing. “Ah, yes. There we go,” he said, smiling widely. “You know I’m right, don’t you?” he asked, using his index finger to tilt your chin up so you were looking straight into his eyes.

You nodded, smiling warmly up at him. “Master is always right,” you said devoutly, standing up on your toes to plant a kiss on his neck. 

He pushed you back gently but firmly, making you frown. Had you done something wrong? 

“Not here, love,” he said, placing a kiss to your forehead. “As much as I love a good show, I don’t want the bottom feeders in here getting any ideas,” he said, glowering around at the assembled monsters in the room. “Come with me, Doll. The pleasure I bring you in your dreams pales in comparison to the real me,” he said, hands roaming down your back. One gave your ass a squeeze and the other snuck around the front to rub your core through your jeans. Your fingers gripped his shirt, knees suddenly weak. “Do you want to come with me? I’ll bring you unimaginable pleasure,” he cooed, planting kisses on your neck and shoulder. You nodded eagerly, fingers tangling in his hair and he chuckled against your skin. “I need to hear you say it, pet,” he purred as one of his hands slipped under your jeans and began teasing you through your underwear. 

“I want to go with you. Please, I want you,” you said, biting back the moan in your throat. 

His lips were on yours a half second later and he forced his tongue in your mouth, claiming it for his own. You moaned into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

“(Y/N)! No!” you heard Wanda yell. In your lusty haze you turned and stared at her, head tilted in confusion. He turned and smiled devilishly at her, eyes completely black.

“You should keep a better watch over your playthings, witch,” he said darkly, looking her in the eye as he snapped his fingers and the two of you vanished from the club. 

“That was a demon, (Y/N),” she said incredulously, staring at the spot you’d just been. “You just sold your soul to a demon!” she despaired, hands flying to her face in horror. She’d just doomed you for eternity.

* * *

You were aware enough of your surroundings to recognize the room; it was the one you were always in with him in your dreams. The large bed felt just like you remembered, and you stretched out on the silky sheets, reveling in the feeling. 

“I take it you remember this place?” he asked, smiling as he laid down beside you, already shirtless. 

You turned to him and smiled, placing kisses on his chest as you nodded. He sighed happily at your attention, moving you onto his lap as he scooted up the bed and leaned against the headboard. 

“You’re my favorite, you know. It’s why I visit you every night,” he said, burying his face in your neck. “Do you remember my name, Doll?” he asked, peppering light kisses over your skin as his hands roamed under your shirt, rough fingers mapping every inch of your skin. 

“James,” you breathed, head thrown back in ecstasy. 

“Oh, you remembered! I’m proud of you,” he praised, pulling your shirt over your head. 

You reached behind you and unclasped your bra as his hands traveled down to your hips. He pulled you down onto him and gave a slow roll of his hips, making you squirm with need as his cock pressed against your clothed core. You threw your bra to the side, exposing your breasts. He smiled at the sight, and leaned forward, taking a nipple into his mouth. A gasp flew from your lips as his tongue swirled around it and one of his hands reached up, pinching it and rolling it between his fingers. You arched forward, needing more, and ground your hips against him, pulling a low groan from him that rumbled in his chest. 

Your fingers ran over the hard planes of his chest, worshiping every inch of it. He was right, even this was better than in your dreams. He felt real and solid beneath you and if he felt this good now-

“Patience, Doll, I know what you’re thinking. We’ll get there soon,” he purred, smirking up at you as he took a nipple between his teeth and nibbled at it gently, causing a moan to escape your lips. “Get up and take everything off, Doll,” he said, relinquishing his grip on your breasts.

“Yes, sir,” you whispered and stood without hesitation, though you missed the feel of him between your legs. You tore at the button with every intention of ripping them off as quickly as possible, but his voice stopped you. “Nuh uh, (Y/N). Slowly,” he said, grinning wickedly at you as he pulled his jeans off and began rubbing his cock through his boxers.

You bit your lip, desire coursing through your veins. He looked delectable laying there, and it took every ounce of your self control to strip slowly. 

You made a show of it, knowing it was what he wanted, running your hands slowly down your body before you undid the button, on your jeans. You stared him in the eyes as you slowly lowered the zipper, rubbing your legs together in a desperate attempt to provide some friction for your aching core. 

Zipper undone, your hands went to your hips where they slipped in the waistband of your jeans and you slowly- oh, so slowly- shimmied them over your hips, down your thighs, and to the ground. You stepped gracefully out of them, eyes never leaving his except to glance at the erection straining against the thin cloth of his boxers.  

“Not done yet, baby,” he chastised, giving you an expectant look. You snapped out of the daze you hadn’t realized you’d been in. You’d been groping your breast without realizing it, your nipple pinched between your middle and index finger. 

You reached down to the flimsy fabric of your underwear, fingers playfully dipping in and out of the fabric. He smirked at you, obviously enjoying the show. “Does that feel good, pet?” he asked, eyeing you hungrily. 

“Yes, master,” you murmured, fighting the urge to run your fingers over your clit and through your wet folds. He was letting you have this little pleasure, but that would be crossing a line and you knew it. You turned your back on him and slid your underwear down slowly, bending over so he had a clear view of your soaked lips. You kicked them off, and turned back slowly, eyes full of desire. 

He grinned wickedly as he took in your naked body, drinking in every inch of your bare skin. “Even more beautiful in person,” he murmured as he threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood, walking towards you, still stroking his cock through his boxers. “My turn, Doll,” he said, reluctantly letting go of his dick. 

You sunk to your knees almost reverently, running your fingers over his chest as you went. You kissed his cock through the fabric, smiling with satisfaction when it twitched due to your attention. He carded his fingers through your hair, and pushed your face gently but firmly closer to himself. You didn’t need any more of a signal. You tugged his boxers down and his cock sprung free, swinging heavily between his legs. He stepped out of them and smiled down at you. 

“Do you wanna taste it?” he asked, smiling benevolently down at you. 

You nodded eagerly, mouth practically salivating at the sight of the pearly drop of precum on the tip. 

“Open up, then, Doll,” he commanded, hand coming down to wrap itself around his thick member. You obliged, opening your mouth widely, and he guided it slowly between your lips. His other hand was tangled in your hair, holding you still.

You licked the precum from the slit, moaning at the taste; It was absolutely amazing. You sucked greedily at his tip, wanting more. He groaned softly, obviously trying his best to stay still while you got used to his size. 

When you took so much of him into your mouth that he hit the back of your throat, he stopped trying. “Relax your jaw, pet,” he warned. You had a second to follow his command before he thrust forward, shoving his cock down your throat. You fought the urge to gag against the sudden feeling, but he pulled back a second later. “Damn, Doll. You’re so good,” he murmured before thrusting back in again. You were ready for it this time and had to admit it was easier to take the second time. His other hand joined the first in your hair and he set a slow, sensual pace as he fucked your mouth and throat. You moaned against his cock and the added vibrations made him groan in pleasure. “Yeah, baby, that’s it. I love seeing your pretty mouth wrapped around my cock like that,” he praised, looking down at you hungrily. One of your hands moved to gently cup his balls, the other playing with your nipples. 

He pulled out of your mouth suddenly and you nearly followed the movement, missing the feeling of his cock in your mouth, but he pulled you up and, with inhuman speed, bent you over the edge of the bed. You turned to look at him, confused, but a split second later his fingers were teasing your folds, making you gasp and buck into his hand. He massaged the entrance of your ass gently, making you look back at him in concern. Even in your dreams you’d never-

He smiled warmly at you and you immediately felt yourself relax a little. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. We’ll save it for another day. I’m just going to give you a taste,” he said wickedly as he slipped a finger in your ass and another into your pussy. You crumpled the sheets in your fists, shoving yourself back onto his hand with a moan. It felt so damn good. You felt so full, so full of _him_. “So greedy,” he said, admiring the way you were fucking yourself on his fingers. 

With a smooth movement, he switched his fingers around until two were in your cunt and you whimpered at the loss from your ass, making him chuckle. “Another time. I promise,” he said, moving his other hand to massage your ass, spanking you lightly every few seconds.

His fingers worked themselves in and out of you, getting drenched in your slick juices. You squirmed, moaning as his fingers brushed your g spot. His fingers were so good, but you needed more. You needed-

“I hear you, Doll,” he said, smiling down at you. He slipped his fingers from your soaking heat and popped them in his mouth, licking them clean. He moaned at the taste, eyes fluttering with pleasure. “You taste even better than I’d imagined,” he said wickedly. Before you knew what was happening, you were on your back and he was over you, kissing you passionately on the lips. He spread your legs open wide as he placed himself firmly between them. His tongue invaded your mouth and you let him; you were his to command, after all. 

He broke the kiss after a moment, gaze lustful. “Beg for it,” he commanded, teasing his head against your entrance. “Tell me how much you want it,” he cooed, nibbling on the shell of you ear. 

“I want you so damn much, master. I’ve wanted you like this since our first night together. I’ve dreamed of you fucking me for months. I need you inside of me; need you to make me yours,” you pleaded, gasping as he ground his cock over your clit.

“You’re already mine,” he growled, kissing you hard on the lips as he entered you slowly. He broke the kiss, smiling wickedly at the thoughts running through your head as his cock stretched you out. “You didn’t ever let on that you were a virgin… my lucky day,” he murmured, moving to your neck to suck love bites into it as he began fucking you at a steady pace. His hips were slamming into you so hard that he had to hold you in place.

“Master, your cock’s so good! I feel so full,” you moaned, hands playing with your breasts. 

“You take it so good, my little cock slut,” he praised, hips snapping into yours. 

“Always want you in me,” you said, moaning as his hips met yours again and again and again, the lewd sound of skin hitting skin filling the room. 

“Oh, little pet. I intend to never stop fucking you,” he said, groaning as he plowed into you. 

You smiled blissfully. “Thank you, master. Fuck, thank you!” you gasped, release coiling tightly in your lower stomach. 

“Feel that?” he asked, fingers ghosting over your clit, putting you one step closer to your orgasm. You nodded eagerly, wanting him to know how good he made you feel. “You’re gonna cum all over my cock soon, aren’t you?” he asked, hips snapping into yours. 

“Yes, sir!” you moaned. 

“If you cum without my permission I won’t cum inside of you,” he warned, speeding up his already unrelenting pace. “Understand?” he murmured, kissing a line down your neck to your breasts. He sucked a nipple in your mouth, steel blue eyes looking at you expectantly. 

“Won’t cum. I promise,” you said, breathless. You didn’t want to disappoint him, but you weren’t sure how much longer you could hold out. 

He smiled at you, seemingly satisfied. He grabbed one of your legs and tilted you a little, somehow managing to get even deeper in you at the new angle, immediately putting your promise to the test. 

You guessed he was getting close; his hips were beginning to stutter in their rhythm. Then, his hand flew to your clit and began rubbing it in small circles. “Cum for me, Doll,” he said, blue eyes locking onto yours. 

The order was all you needed and you came on his cock, walls fluttering around his throbbing dick. You screamed his name, how much you loved him inside of you, how much you needed him. With a grunt, he was cumming, thick ropes of cum painting the inside of your walls, his cock twitching with the release. He pulled out of you a moment later and collapsed heavily on top of you. He turned his head to the side and peppered your temple and cheek with kisses. 

You giggled, turning your head to catch his lips with your own. You kissed lazily, post-sex haze satisfying the two of you for the moment. 

“I’m keeping you forever,” he murmured, rolling on his side, and pulled you to his chest. You snuggled against it, loving the warmth he provided against the chilly air. 

You were tired, so tired. You looked up at him and gasped. His eyes had turned completely black. 

He sensed your unease and frowned. “I’m an incubus, babe. Sex demon. Normally, what we just did would have killed you. Lucky for you, I’ve taken a liking to you. We’re going to be having fun together for a very, very long time,” he said, hands venturing down your body. 

“I don’t care what you are,” you murmured, gently brushing his hair out of his face. His eyes flicked back to their piercing blue and he smiled brilliantly at you. 

He lifted your leg and his cock prodded at your entrance gently before he sheathed himself completely inside of you. His mouth found your neck and he bit hard enough to draw blood, making you gasp from the mingled pain and pleasure. 

Yes, you would have fun with your James for a long, long time. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You sold your soul to the devil. Literally. But as far as you’re concerned, every ounce of pleasure Bucky brings you is worth the risk.  
> Pairing: Incubus!Bucky x Female!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, smut, NSFW 18+, unprotected sex, anal play, oral, fingering, filthy porn gifs, blood, blood drinking  
> A/N: This fic is the winner for my 500 follower Fan Pick Fic Celebration! Thank you to everyone who voted, I love you all (even if you did make me write 5k+ words of pure filth). This has little to no plot. Enjoy. *gifs not mine*

##   

[Originally posted by srogersxbbarnes](https://tmblr.co/ZJbdjg28wGWii)

“Yeah, that’s right, baby. You’re such a good girl,” Bucky purred as his cock pumped in and out of your soaking cunt. You mewled against the gag in your mouth, back arching in pleasure at his praise. Your fingers gripped the silky sheets, fighting against the urge to come undone under his expert attention. Your legs quaked with the effort to keep yourself up on your hands and knees. 

_You’re not allowed to cum until I say so, pet._

His orders were the only thing keeping you from giving into the primal urge. Using the chain leash attached to the collar on your neck, he pulled you onto his cock again and again. As if that wasn’t enough, he slowed down every time he felt you getting close. 

It was torture. Pure, delicious torture.

“You take my cock so nice, sweetheart,” he praised, sending a chill straight down your spine. “I wish you could see how well your greedy pussy takes me,” he murmured, eyes glued on the spot where the two of you were connected. 

At the thought, your walls clenched around him, causing a deep groan to escape his lips. 

You needed him to fuck you harder; needed him deep inside of you, but you knew you’d be punished if you tried to set the pace and your orgasm would only be denied even longer. 

“Fuck, Doll. I love it when your cunt hugs my dick like that,” he said, running a hand down your back and over your bouncing ass. You moaned against the ball gag, walls fluttering around his cock again at his filthy praises. He groaned and picked up the pace and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. He leaned forward, yanking your head back slightly by the leash and collar. You could feel his hot breath against your ear. “Hell, babydoll. I’m getting close. Want me to fill you up with my seed, you filthy cock slut?” he murmured as he nibbled on your ear. 

You turned your head as much as you could to look at him, nodding fiercely, eyes pleading with his. You needed his cum in you. Needed to feel him release deep inside you while you came hard on his cock. 

A few thrusts later you could feel him fast approaching his orgasm. His hips snapped into yours, pace erratic, as he chased his own release. His free hand slipped around you and between your leg, finger tracing lazy circles around your clit. Your hips bucked at his touch and you bit back a scream of pleasure. You were going to-

“Cum for me, Doll,” he whispered into your ear. 

And just like that, the tight coil in the pit of your stomach snapped. Your cries were muffled by the gag but your pleasure was evident. Your walls fluttered around Bucky’s cock as he pumped into you, pace brutal, fingers dancing on your clit. He murmured praises and filthy words into your ear and a moment later his hips faltered and he groaned, hips snapping into you once, twice, three times before they stilled. You could feel his cock twitching inside of you, painting your walls and filling you up with thick ribbons of cum. 

The two of you stayed there for a moment, panting, as you tried to catch your breath. Without pulling out of you, he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you against his chest. He deftly undid your gag, throwing it onto the floor, and kissed you passionately. 

You moaned into the kiss, gasping when he pulled his quickly softening cock from you. You bemoaned its loss and turned to face him, deepening the kiss. 

Bucky chuckled at your eagerness, hands roaming down your back. When he reached between your legs and felt the mix of his cum and your juices dripping down your inner thigh he groaned into the kiss, trapping your bottom lip between his teeth before he soothed it with a lick. 

He broke the kiss, leaning back to admire you, smirk dancing on his lips. You tried to lean forward to kiss him, but he picked you up as though you weighed nothing and hopped off of the bed. You pouted, but didn’t say anything. 

It seems you didn’t need to; he read the disappointment easily on your face and chuckled, placing a gentle kiss to your temple. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, Doll,” he said quietly, breath tickling your cheek. With the hand that wasn’t holding you, he unhooked the leash, tossing it on the bed where it jangled merrily as it settled against the rumpled sheets.

“I’d rather you just get me messier,” you said, looking up at him coyly through your eyelashes. 

“Don’t tempt me, Doll. Sin is my thing,” he said, smirking as he kissed you hard on the lips, leaving you breathless. “When was the last time you ate? And, no. My cock doesn’t count,” he said, winking playfully at you. 

You scowled at him, pouting. You racked your brain trying to remember, but came up with nothing but debauched memories of you and him together. 

He correctly interpreted your silence and smiled ruefully. “See? You need to eat, Doll. But we need to get you cleaned up first,” he said, giving you an absolutely filthy smile that you only had a second to guess at before he hefted you up, setting your thighs on his shoulders. You lost your balance and began to fall backwards, but your back gently hit the wall before you’d made it more than a few inches. 

You looked down at him, surprise on your face. “I was expecting a bath,” you said wryly. 

He grinned up at you, eyes dark with lust. “And waste all this?” he asked coyly, running a finger through your folds. “Never,” he said quietly, lips ghosting against your fuck-swollen lips. 

You shivered at the feeling, hips jutting forward of their own volition as he ran his tongue up your folds in a thick stripe. You sighed, throwing your head back against the wall, and his hands slid under your ass to help support you. One of your hands buried themselves in his hair and tugged gently, pulling him onto your cunt and earning a deep groan from him that you felt all the way in your core.

He lapped eagerly at your combined juices, apparently relishing the way you tasted together. He worked his tongue through your folds, occasionally stopping to suck gently at your sensitive clit. You ground your hips into his face, loving the sensations he was bringing you, but needing more. 

“Fuck, James-” you moaned, free hand reaching up to grip desperately onto the door frame behind to you. The sight of him below you, eagerly licking away at his own cum along with your own juices, was perhaps the most sinful thing you’d ever seen him do, and you’d seen him do _a lot_.

You felt one of his hands sneak closer to your ass. His thumb was soaked from the juices that had trickled down your core and to your ass while he’d been working. He rubbed at your ass gently, thumb working the ring of muscle there until it relaxed. 

You knew what was coming, but you still gasped when he slipped his thumb in, pushing it slowly but steadily in as far as it would go. 

His mouth worked your clit lightly while he worked; you were so sensitive after your previous orgasm that it didn’t take much to draw pleasure from the swollen bud. 

“M-Master! I’m not going to- to last long if-”

He seemed to realize this, too, because his thumb and tongue began to work in tandem, thrusting in and out together. He groaned as a new wave of arousal hit his tongue. He looked up at you, eyes flashing black before returning to their icy blue. 

“Cum for me, baby,” he said quickly, mouth leaving you only for a moment before it returned, nose nudging your clit gently as he tongue fucked you, his thumb burying itself deep into your ass. 

You came a second later, thighs clamping down on his head, calling his name over and over again. He kept up his fevered pace, carrying you through the waves of pleasure as they racked your body. 

When you were done he gently removed his thumb, placed a gentle kiss on your inner thigh, and returned you once again to his arms. 

“Thank you, James,” you murmured reverently, thoroughly fucked out. 

“Your pleasure is mine, Doll. Anything for you,” he said earnestly, small smile on his lip as he placed a tender kiss on your hair. “Do you want a bath now?” he asked as he walked towards the huge luxury bathroom the two of you shared. 

“Only if you join me,” you said salaciously, sending a flirty wink up at him.

He scoffed, wide grin on his lips. “You’re incorrigible,” he said, though his chastising tone was somewhat undermined by the lustful look he gave you. 

“So that’s a yes?” you asked as he entered the bathroom and began filling the tub, easily adjusting you in his arms so he wouldn’t have to set you down. 

“No, Doll. I’m going to go get some food for you while you’re washing up,” he said, running a finger tenderly over your cheek. Your face fell and you looked away from him, upset.

He sighed and leaned down to kiss you, lips lingering where your mouth was pulled down into a frown. Eventually, his insistent kisses won out and you smiled up at him, temporarily placated. 

“I’ll be back soon, alright?” he murmured against your neck, breath warm against your skin.

You hummed your response, carding your fingers through your hair. He gently set you into the now-full bath, leaning over it to kiss you deeply before he pulled away. 

He grabbed a fluffy towel from the rack and set it on the edge of the sink where it was within arm’s reach, giving you one last appreciative once-over. 

“Enjoy your bath, Doll,” he said. You could tell from the way he was stalling that he didn’t want to leave, either. 

“Hurry back please, Buck,” you said, smiling up at him as though he was the most beautiful thing in the universe (and to you, he _was_ ). 

“Now _that_ I can manage,” he said, throwing you a wink before he took a few steps out of the bathroom and vanished on the spot. 

You tried not to sulk at his absence, resolving to make yourself presentable for his return. First order of business: fixing the rats’ nest you called your hair.

* * *

**Bucky’s POV**

Bucky appeared in an alley a few blocks from your favorite restaurant. He looked down and realized he was still naked. While the sexual excitement in the air would be delicious if he walked around naked, he knew he’d attract too much attention. With a snap of his fingers clothes appeared on his body. 

Satisfied, he walked out onto the busy New York street, making a beeline for the restaurant. The quicker he got your food, the quicker you’d finish eating and the quicker the both of you could get back to more pleasurable activities. 

Bucky hated the hunger. He was always hungry nowadays. You were delicious, but he couldn’t ever take his fill of you, or you’d almost certainly die. You hadn’t noticed yet, but you’d been losing your strength slowly while you were with him. He wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to stay with you before-

“Hey, stranger,” came a sultry voice from just a few feet behind him.

Bucky heaved out a sigh and didn’t bother turning around. He knew that voice. 

“What do you want, Natasha?” he asked the succubus wearily. 

She caught up to him and fell into step beside him, peering up at him curiously. “Not lookin’ so hot there, pal,” she said, studying Bucky through her long lashes. 

“None of your business, Nat,” he said grumpily, opening the door to the Chinese restaurant. 

“So you won’t mind if I tell Steve where you are?” she said nonchalantly, smirking when Bucky froze for a second. 

“This is none of that damn punk’s business,” Bucky growled under his breath, not bothering to hide his anger now that Natasha had already gotten a reaction out of him. He took his place at the end of the line, determinedly not looking at her.

“Well you should know that little witch- the one you stole your pet from- went to him for help, and you know how fallen angels can be-”

“I didn’t steal her,” Bucky said, glowering at Natasha out of the corner of his eye. “She made the deal of her own free will. You know the rules,” he spat.

“Well the witch can’t come after you, but Steve sure can. And with her help, he can actually find you… And you don’t seem strong enough to stop him at present,” she said, smirking as she looked him up and down. 

“Fuck off, Nat,” Bucky said venomously before he coached his face back into something resembling neutrality and gave the man behind the counter your order.

“You’re welcome for the warning, big boy,” Natasha whispered in his ear. Bucky’s eye twitched but otherwise made no sign he’d heard her. 

By the time he turned around with the receipt, Natasha was gone. 

He groaned in frustration, running a hand down his face. “Fuck,” he muttered angrily, willing himself not to take his anger out on bystanders. 

They couldn’t have you. He wouldn’t let them take you from him.

* * *

**Steve and Wanda’s POV**

“You’re sure this will work?” Steve asked warily, eyeing the map as though it had committed murder. 

“It will… unless he took her to hell or killed her,” Wanda said, wincing at the thought. It was her fault you were in this situation and she’d do everything in her power to ensure you’d get out of your deal and away from that demon. 

“She’s still alive,” came a voice from behind them. They both spun, Wanda’s fingertips alight with red energy, Steve dropping into a combat stance, a shield of corrupted energy appearing in front of him. “Calm down, I’m not here to fight,” Natasha said, smiling salaciously at them.

“Succubi don’t fight,” Steve said knowingly, glaring at the red-haired demoness. 

Her grin widened at that, her teeth flashing in the gloom of Wanda’s room. “Point taken. I’m not here to suck your souls out through your genitals, either.”

Wanda relaxed imperceptibly, but her hands still swirled with energy. 

Steve glanced between Natasha and Wanda, before his gaze fixed on the redhead. “You said she’s alive? Bucky hasn’t killed her? Or taken her to hell?” he asked, barely daring to believe his ears. You’d been gone for nearly a month; succubi and incubi victims almost never lasted past the first night, much less three weeks.

“Yup! He seems to have taken a liking to her. From what I’ve heard from the other demons, he’s keeping her well-fed and safe. Not sure where, though,” she said, shrugging. 

“And why are _you_ telling us this?” Wanda asked, distrust clear in her voice. 

Natasha crossed her arms, leveling her steely gaze at Wanda. “Because it’s probably killing them both. We’re not meant to live off one person; it’s fuck, feast, kill, repeat. I’ve seen Bucky recently; he looks weak. I doubt she’s much better off.”

Both Wanda and Steve paled at her words. 

“Find them soon, loves. Or there might not be much left to find,” she said ominously before she vanished, air disturbed where she’d just stood.

* * *

**Your POV**

You sat in Bucky’s lap while you ate. His arms were wrapped around you and he rested his forehead on your back, occasionally pressing a light kiss between your shoulder blades. 

Eventually, you set your food down and placed your hands gently over his. 

“What’s wrong, Bucky?” you asked quietly as you traced patterns gently over the back of his hands. He’d told you a while ago it was alright for you to call him Bucky outside of the bedroom and you’d taken to the nickname eagerly.

He tensed at your question for a moment before he let out a year’s worth of sighs and pulled you firmly to his chest. “It’s nothin’, Babydoll,” he murmured into your hair. 

“You’re a terrible liar, Buck,” you said, turning your head so you could look up at him. 

He rolled his eyes at that, planting a kiss to your cheek. There was no use hiding it, it seemed. “They’re coming for you, Doll,” he murmured, running one of his huge hands up and down your arm comfortingly. 

“They?” you asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

“Your witch friend and my… _friend_ Steve,” he said, tripping over the word friend. 

“Well Wanda can’t attack demons, right? She said something one time about-”

“She can’t,” Bucky agreed as he rested his chin on your shoulder. 

“And Steve’s a demon, so he won’t-”

“He’s not a demon,” Bucky said solemnly, eyes far away.

You paused, surprised and confused. Demons usually only ever made friends with other demons. For Bucky to make friends with-

“He’s a fallen angel, Doll. I used to be an angel. We were friends back then. In heaven. I fell and turned, and he refused to fight me in the name of Heaven…. so they took his wings and cast him to Earth. He’s been looking for me ever since,” Bucky explained sadly. 

“And you never talked to-”

“I know what I am, Doll. I’ve come to terms with it. Steve still sees the being I used to be. I don’t want to put either of us through the hardship of trying to reconcile the thing I was with the thing I am,” he said, tone making it clear he was done talking about the subject.

You bit your lip, wanting to say more, but not wanting to upset him further. 

“Finish eating, pet,” he murmured, breath tickling your skin. “I need you,” he said, voice deep with lust.

You nodded quickly, picking up your takeout boxes and eating with perhaps a bit too much gusto, as you almost choked on a piece of sweet-and-sour chicken. He chuckled at your eagerness, wrapping his large, comforting arms securely around your waist. 

“Neither I nor the chicken are going anywhere, Doll. Take your time,” he chastised warmly. 

* * *

The two of you didn’t make it to the bedroom. In fact, your clothes didn’t even make it all of the way off. You didn’t wear much in the way of clothing as it was anymore, anyway, but the panties you had on were shoved hastily to the side. The nice clothing he’d worn out could have come off with the snap of his fingers, but he knew how much you liked seeing him in them. 

You’d made it as far as the couch. You were above him, riding his dick while his hips snapped up into yours. “Fuck, James, you feel so damn good,” you moaned, lusty eyes half closed as you looked down at him. 

He pulled you down into a kiss, swallowing your moans as he thrust deeply into you. His hands found your hips and he pulled you down onto his dick, spearing you again and again on his thick cock. 

He broke the hiss, groaning when he hit your cervix. You mewled at the feeling; just the right amount of pain to mix with the pleasure. 

“Fuck, Babydoll. You make the prettiest noises,” he murmured, transfixed by the way your breasts bounced in front of his face. “Let me hear more,” he said, leaning forward to capture one of your nipples between his lips. Your back arched forward and your hips momentarily lost their rhythm before his hands forced you down onto him and helped you keep pace. 

You moaned loudly, the sensations nearly overwhelming you. “Master, please, don’t stop!” you begged. “Need you to keep fucking me!” 

“Mm I love when you beg for my cock,” he groaned. You yelped in surprise when he picked you up, hips not faltering in their pace for a moment. You wrapped your arms around his neck, head thrown back in ecstasy as he carried you towards the bedroom. His strong arms kept you aloft, hooked just below your knees. While he walked he buried his face in your exposed neck, leaving love bites and drawing breathy gasps from your lips when he nibbled at your sensitive flesh. 

Before you knew it you were in the bedroom the two of you shared together. He pulled out of you long enough to throw you unceremoniously onto the bed. You bounced, only able to see the white ceiling before you settled and looked over at him. In the seconds you hadn’t been watching him, he must have used his powers to strip. He was a glorious vision standing there, completely nude. He was over you a second later, kissing you fiercely. He tore at your clothes, ripping your panties off of your body. You broke the kiss long enough to yank your shirt over your head. A half second later his fingers undid the clasps of your bra, and it promptly joined your shirt and ruined panties on the floor. His lips were back on yours instantly. You were so enthralled by the heated kiss you didn’t see the things in his hands until a handcuff closed around one of your wrists. 

You broke the kiss, looking up at him in surprise. 

He looked down at you, pupils blown wide with lust, and licked his lips. “Problem, Doll?” he asked seductively as he closed the other cuff around your other wrist. 

The cold metal made you shiver, as did the thoughts of the pleasure to come. “No, Master,” you said fervently. 

“Hold still, pet,” he murmured, reaching for a length of rope you kept in the bedside table. You practically quivered with anticipation. He threw the bulk of it around the headboard before securing each end to your wrist. With the second end tied, your hands were stuck above your head. He gave it a firm tug just to make sure it wouldn’t come undone before he grabbed another pair of handcuffs, this one with a longer chain. 

You gave him a confused look, trying to figure out what the second pair was for, but he only smiled at you, taking a nipple into his mouth as his hands ran down your sides. The cold scrape of the metal raised goosebumps on your skin and only emphasized the heat of his mouth against you. You expected his hands to linger around your hips and core, but they kept going downward until he reached your ankles. He slowly brought one of your legs up, closing the cuff securely around your ankle, before he brought the other up. He pressed your legs back until they were snug against your sides and threw the chain for the ankle cuffs around the handcuff chain before attaching it to your other ankle. The end result was your complete inability to move your arms or lower your legs, exposing yourself completely to him. 

“You look delicious like this, Doll,” he said, gazing down at you affectionately as his hands played idly with your breasts, rolling your nipples between his fingers as he saw fit. 

You whimpered at his touch, rolling your hips closer to him. “Please,” you begged, frustrated that you couldn’t move closer.

“Please what, pet? Use your words,” he said darkly as he teased your nipples and ran the shaft of his cock gently between your folds, stopping just before he hit your clit each time. 

“Please fuck me, Master. I need your cock. Want you deep inside of me. Need you to fill me up,” you begged, biting back a moan as he pinched and rolled your nipples. 

“That’s a good girl,” he praised as he leaned down to kiss you messily. His kiss was like a drug, serving only to turn you on more; your body getting even hotter by the second.

He broke the kiss, sitting up as he lined himself up at your entrance. He watched your reaction as he slowly pushed into you, stretching your walls with his thick cock. You both let out a moan when he bottomed out inside of you, his tip gently brushing against your cervix. 

He let you adjust to him, a sigh of relief escaping his lips; he loved being inside of you as much as you did. The pace he set at first was torturous. Each thrust was shallow, hitting you on your most sensitive spot each time. His hands gripped the backs of your thighs hard enough to bruise; a testament to how hard it was for him to control his pace.

“Please, Master. Harder. Fuck me harder,” you begged pathetically, your voice a breathy whine. 

His eyes flicked black and you knew his self control was shot. A second later his pace quickened.  His hips slammed into yours and you felt yourself inching up the bed, moans of pure ecstasy escaping your lips. One of his hands left your thigh and wrapped itself around your neck, cutting off some of your air circulation. You gasped, lungs screaming for air, body on fire at his show of dominance. 

There was something almost desperate about his movements this time. Usually he was utterly in control, working every ounce of pleasure from your body, but today he was an uncaged animal, wreaking havoc on your poor, thoroughly-fucked body. You loved it.

He leaned over you, hooking his free arm under one of your legs and drove himself into you, reducing you to a moaning, gasping mess. 

“Fuck, baby. You’re so wet,” he groaned, leaning down to take a nipple between his teeth. Your back arched at the feeling, a strangled, raspy cry leaving your lips. “You’re mine,” he growled, hot breath tickling your skin. His eyes flicked black and you felt a thrill of excitement go down your spine at the sight. His hand loosened its grip on your neck slightly. “Say it,” he ordered, face inches from yours as he pounded relentlessly into you. 

“I’m yours, Master. Fuck, I’m yours,” you moaned. You could sense his agitation and you said everything you could to sooth him. “Always be yours, Bucky,” you groaned, using his nickname. It was a risk; he normally didn’t allow it in the bedroom, but you needed him to know that you belonged to him, body and soul. 

However, it made his eyes flick back to their steel blue, and he leaned down to kiss you fiercely, hand disappearing between your legs to rub circles into your clit.

He broke the kiss, face inches from yours, and the two of you were so close you breathed the same air. “Cum for me, Doll,” he ordered, changing the angle he was fucking you at so that each time he plowed into you it hit that special spot. 

“Master, oh fuck, _James!_ ” you moaned, orgasm rolling through you like a raging fire. Your walls clamped down on his cock, practically begging him to release inside of you. 

You didn’t have to wait long, he buried his face in your neck, and you felt more than heard the deep groans that escaped his lips as he chased his own release inside of you. His hips snapped into yours frantically, pace erratic, until at last he fell over the edge, helped along by your own orgasm. “Oh yeah, Babydoll. Fuck I love cumming inside of you,” he groaned filthily into your ear. 

He stilled inside of you, his cock twitching as his cum filled your greedy pussy. As the vestiges of your orgasm faded, your walls fluttered around him, your pussy eagerly milking him of every last drop of his seed. 

Instead of pulling out he untied you and undid the handcuffs before he collapsed on top of you (though he was careful not to crush you beneath him). 

You cupped his cheek in your hand, caressing it gently with your thumb. “I meant it, you know,” you said quietly, gaze locking with his.

“Hmm?” he hummed, blue eyes searching your face, clearly playing dumb. His ghosted over your skin, reveling in the feel of you beneath him.

“I’m yours, Bucky. And I always will be. I love you,” you murmured, the words slipping out before you could stop them. Once they were out there, though, you realized you didn’t regret them. 

He looked shocked, eyes widening slightly. “You-” his words died in his throat.

“Yeah,” you said, nodding slightly, small smile on your lips.

He looked at you as though you were the most beautiful thing in existence. A small chuckle left his lips and he leaned down to kiss you. 

The tenderness of the kiss took your breath away; his kisses were normally like a wildfire; all-consuming and frenzied. But this was the warmth of a hearth fire; passionate, caring, and felt undeniably like _home_. 

“Do you trust me, Doll?” he asked, blue eyes searching yours warily.

“You know I do, Bucky,” you said earnestly as you carded your fingers through his hair, causing him to lean into your touch. 

“Then I need you to do something for me,” he said determinedly, gaze once again tempestuous. You nodded; you’d do whatever he needed of you without a second thought.

* * *

**Steve’s POV**

It had taken Wanda a while to find where Bucky was hiding you; Bucharest, Romania of all places. 

Steve opened the door silently, listening for any signs of you or Bucky. He hadn’t seen his friend often since the fall, but every time he had Bucky had been surrounded by men and women alike, all eager to please the sex demon. 

It seemed Wanda and the rumors had been right; Bucky had only been with you as of late.

He prowled the house cautiously, but each new room he entered turned up empty. 

That is, until he got to the bedroom. He heard hushed voices from his spot in the hallway and crept forward, glancing into the room. 

What he saw made his eyes bug out and cheeks turn red for two reasons. One, you and Bucky were completely naked and even from his quick glance he could see the semen leaking out between your legs. Two, his face was buried in your neck and his wrist was at your lips. 

It only took him a second to figure out what was going on. 

“No!” Steve yelled, barging into the room. 

Bucky’s head snapped up and his gaze turned to Steve, eyes instantly going pure black. Blood dribbled down his chin as he bared his teeth in a feral snarl that had your and Steve’s blood turning cold. He removed his wrist from your mouth and the wound he’d caused himself closed over; You wiped his blood from your lips self consciously. 

“Too late, punk,” Bucky said scathingly. He stood, pulling the blanket over you as he went. He snapped his fingers and a black suit appeared on his body. He moved between you and Steve protectively, not backing down at the taller man’s glare. 

“How could you, Buck!? You know what a blood pact means!” Steve said, gesturing between you and Bucky helplessly. 

“You were going to take us away from each other. Couldn’t have that happen,” Bucky said matter-of-factly. 

“You’re killing each other, Bucky!” Steve yelled in exasperation. 

Your brows furrowed at that; that wasn’t true, was it? You had been feeling weaker lately, but attributed it to the exhausting nearly non-stop sex you and Bucky had been having. Bucky… Bucky didn’t seem to be getting any weaker, right?

“And now you’ll kill us if you separate us,” Bucky said as he crossed his arms, smirk gracing his beautiful face. 

“Damn it, Bucky! I’m just trying to help you!” Steve yelled.

Bucky’s gaze hardened, and for a second his eyes flashed their usual grey-blue. 

“Well, I don’t need your help, Steve. Now, get out of my house,” Bucky said. You stood in awe as his black wings unfurled, nearly touching the walls of the bedroom. 

[Originally posted by okyanuskokulubulut](https://tmblr.co/ZEnIQn1-54AGH)

Steve took a half step back, startled. “Bucky-” 

“Out!” Bucky bellowed, taking a menacing step towards Steve. 

Steve’s jaw clenched and unclenched and he glanced warily between the door, Bucky, and you. Bucky’s wings moved so you were hidden from Steve’s view, and Steve’s gaze shifted back to Bucky. 

“This isn’t over, Buck,” Steve said, glaring at his friend.

“Yes, it is,” Bucky said ominously. A second later, Steve was rocketed towards the door by some unseen force. The second his body passed through the doorway, the door shut behind him and the lock clicked into a place with a resounding _snap_. 

He turned to look at you, wings extended as far as they would go, his gaze affectionate.

“Now, Doll. Where were we?” 

 


End file.
